Eyes On ME
by Hinata Blossum No Jutsu
Summary: OneShot: Naruto got together with Sakura, leaving a heartbroken Hinata to her thoughts. She she begins to train hard, to become stronger- and with an unlikely trainer. SasuHina NaruSaku ShikaIno NejiTen


Hah! Another one shot... er... my FF8 is a oneshot but I may end up having to continue it... this is one of my faveorite pairings (SasuHina) with hints of others (NaruSaku, NejiTen, some ShikaIno.) And onesided NaruHina SasuSaku. Anyway, onwards and forwards! Note. I love Naruto And Sakura. Unfortunately for them, this story is Hinata's POV, so they'll come off... sounding or being described as weak/evil/mean. Plus, I get to make a SasuSaku that never really happened and wont ever because of Hinata!! AYA!  
  
8888888  
  
Eyes On Me  
  
8888888  
  
I must admit, I took the news rather well.  
  
I didn't burst into tears, proclaim my love for him right then and there, or latch onto Naruto asking "WHYWHYWHY" over and over. Heck, I didn't even blush or stutter and look away.  
  
All I said was: "That's great Naruto-kun. I'm happy for you and Sakura- chan." HE smiled and bear-hugged me. "Thanks so much, Hinata-chan! You're a great friend!"  
  
_Friend. That's it._  
  
At least I was his friend.  
  
Well, I did cry- later, at the Main House in my room. And I wasn't sobbing- it was more like soft crying. But Neji-ni-san did hear it. Since the chunin exam, he's been a lot nicer to me- partly because he felt bad, and partly because Tenten, his girlfriend, made him a lot nicer.  
  
So when I was crying, he came knocking at the door. I sniffled and wiped my eyes. "Come in," I said, not liking the sound of my weak scratchy voice (scratchy cause she's been cryin'). HE opened the door and walked in, concern etched onto his face.  
  
"Hinata-sama, what's wrong?"  
  
Everything.  
  
"I-its nothing."  
  
"You don't cry like this everyday."  
  
Fine. You wanna know, its your decesion. Excuse me if I start crying. "N- Naruto-kun told me h-he has a girlfriend..." I stuttered out, wiping at my eyes again.  
  
A silence. He knew I liked Naruto- heck, probably everybody except the dobe himself knew it-  
  
Dobe?  
  
I must've spent too much time around Sasuke-sama while I was with Naruto.  
  
"I see,.." Neji said softly. Then, the inevitable "Who is it?"  
  
"S-sakura."  
  
He looked surprised. Heck, everyone probably was. We all thought she'd pine for the Uchiha till the end of her days, or he'd give in and finally go out with her, just to make her shut up. Ino wasn't a problem anymore- she'd been going out with Shikamaru steady for nearly six moths now.  
  
Damn, it seemed like everyone had someone except me.  
  
"I'm sorry.." Neji-ni-san said softly. I shook my head. "N-no. it's not your fault. Maybe if I had just told him I-I liked him..."  
  
Wrong move. I started crying again, and Neji comforted me until I fell to sleep.  
  
8888888  
  
3 weeks later.  
  
I yelled and slammed my fist into the training dummy. I had made a resolve to get stronger- if only to prove myself to Naruto. Tenten had started me off, and, to my surprise (and hers) said I was advancing at such an extreme rate Neji should train me. He was off on a mission today, being a chunin. I was still struggling to make Chunin- Shino was already there and I had a feeling Kiba only hadn't made it because he felt bad for me.  
  
Hyuga Hinata. The weak, worthless genin.  
  
Hopefully that would change soon, in the two months until the chunin exam. I wanted to make it- this would be my third (and hopefully last) time trying. I kept practicing the Hyuga techniques Neji had taught me, and my Byukagan was activated, and I knew I had an audience.  
  
Sighing, I let up on the dummy and adjusted the protective wrappings around my hands and forearms. "I know your there, so just come on out." I said loudly. I had, for some reason (hmm.. wonder why? 8sarcasm8) lost my stutter-and-slump. Not that anyone noticed.  
  
The person jumped out of the tree they'd been in. I was surprised to Sasuke.  
  
"A-ah. Sasuke-sama," I said, bowing slightly. He scowled slightly, and then spoke.  
  
"You seem to be training hard."  
  
I nodded. "Hai." I said, looking at the beat up practice dummy.  
  
"It seems to be paying off." I blushed slightly. A compliment- from Sasuke, of all people! - was always nice to hear. "Thank you." Then he said something I rather he wouldn't have.  
  
"Does this have anything to do with Naruto..?"  
  
My face fell, and I no longer felt happy. "I do not think I need to answer that question. You're trespassing. Leave." I said, sending a glare his way.  
  
He raised an eyebrow, as if to say 'So it _is_ that' and than smirked. Let me say I do not like it when people smirk. My father does it. Neji-ni-san did it a long time ago. I do not like it when people smirk!  
  
"_Leave_" I'm sure I practically hissed it. And that damn guy kept on smirking...  
  
"Ill make a deal with you. If you beat me, ill leave. If I beat you, you have to answer my question." He said, uncrossing his arms.  
  
A challenge. I was so full of rage I was sure I could beat him, at the time. "_Fine!"_ I growled, taking up the Gentle fist posture. "Byukagan!" I yelled, activating my blood limit. He activated his Sharigan, taking the basic posture.  
  
Almost immediately he disappeared. I waited patiently for him to reappear, and he did, in the sky, throwing a bunch of kunai at me. I smirked (oh sure, she hates it when OTHER people smirk!) then, just as they were about to hit, yelled "KAITEN!" (is dat right?) and they all stopped, and were thrown back at Sasuke.  
  
Now, he looked surprised. I had to admit, I would be too- I had only recently learned Kaiten.  
  
Sasuke managed to dodge them, some grazing his shirt. He growled lightly, glaring at me. Then he made some hand seals and said "Bunshin no Jutsu!" Three Sasuke clones appeared around him. All four leaped at me.  
  
I grinned, racing to meet them. The first clone fell to a palm full of chakra, the second, a kick. The third turned to be a bit more trying, but I killed him too. As I scowled, thinking Sasuke's clones should have more skill, I sensed a presence behind me. It was Sasuke. He yelled something indecipherable (Because I don't know the name and if this is even an attack) and suddenly I was on fire!  
  
I cursed, loudly, then summoned a water jutsu and doused my self. He had taken care to only set fire to my clothes (which were singed, now). I turned around, whirling, angry, to not see... him?  
  
Suddenly a kunai was held to my throat. 'You lose" Sasuke whispered into my ear, and let me go.  
  
I stood there unhappy. Sasuke was about as powerful, maybe even less, than the people in the chunin exam! If I couldn't beat him.. How would I ever become a chunin...  
  
"To a-answer you.." I said softly, and I knew he hard me because I heard him come closer. "This is because of Naruto. But only because.." I stopped. Why? I had started to prove myself to him, but he wouldn't care.. It was.. was...  
  
"Because I want to show him he made a mistake." I said firmly, looking strait at Sasuke. "I _am_ strong. I _will_ be stronger than Sakura. Even if it's too late to get him... I can prove I'm better."  
  
"Then both of them." I finished, closing my eyes. It would only be later I would realize how beautiful Sasuke is, how sweet he could be, and why he decided to train me.  
  
"I'll help you be stronger than them both."  
  
88888  
  
Two Weeks before the chunin exams.  
  
I panted, my arms and Kunai locked with Sasuke's. Neji still trained me to learn the gentle fist techniques, such as my recently learned 64 hands of Hakke, but I mostly trained with Sasuke-kun now. I could hold my own against him, with was quite good, considering who else I would be fighting.  
  
I hadn't spoken to Naruto or Sakura since the first duel with Sasuke. I barely spoke to anyone besides Kiba, Shino, Sasuke and Kurenai-sensei.  
  
"Ok.. Sasuke panted out, "we're done for today..." I nodded, smiling at him. I had admitted to myself I had a small crush on Sasuke, but it went beyond his looks. He was nice to me, considering how he treated other people, and he was really a superb fighter. I was also devising my own technique with Sasuke's help, which I would only use if I needed it at the chunin exams.  
  
We sat down on the training grounds. I fiddled with some grass before I popped a question that had been bugging me.  
  
"Why did you decide to train me?"  
  
Onyx eyes snapped open, looking over at me. Really gorgeous onyx eyes. Not time for that!!!  
  
"Why are you asking?"  
  
"Because.. Its been bugging me. You could've just gotten my answer and dismissed me as another weak girl. Kami knows you've probably done it before." I said.  
  
HE looked at me for a minute, then smiled. "You're very perceptive, Hinata- kun," he said, before lying back on the ground.  
  
"I.. did have a semi-ulterior motive," he began. "See.. I kind of liked Sakura. I thought maybe she would wait until after I had avenged me clan for me. But.. I was wrong."  
  
I snorted. "Kami forbid the great Uchiha be wrong!" I taunted, something he said only I could get away with. Sasuke sent an amused glare my way before continuing.  
  
"So.. when I heard about her and Naruto.. I was mad, then sad for a while. I moped around, until one day I saw you. You were training pretty hard, and I heard from Shikamaru who heard from Naruto you had seemed pretty okay with the whole deal. The first time I was watching wasn't when you caught me. Neji did."  
  
I was startled, but didn't show it.  
  
"When I asked about you, he said in the beginning you were pretty heartbroken. Then all of a sudden, he says, you decided to start training. That kind of interested me and I wanted to know why. A few days later, I get caught by you and find out.  
  
I guess my initial reason was because I related to your predicament and thought maybe if I trained you, I could eventually tell Sakura I spent all this time on another girl. Then it kind of.. changed..." he drifted of the words there.  
  
Now I was infinitely curious. "C-changed? What do you mean 'changed'?" I asked, crawling over to where he was laying and sitting on my legs.  
  
Silence.  
  
"C'mon, Sasuke-kun! If you tell me I'll tell you something! Anything you want to know!" I said, poking his shoulder agitatedly. He looked over at me.  
  
"Anything?" I knew I would regret ever offering, but I said, "Yes." Sasuke sat up.  
  
"It changed because I started liking you, Hinata. You were determined to change yourself, and.. You're really sweet..." he sort of trailed off, looking at me.  
  
I was blushing. I was embarrassed and happy. And I said the first thing that came to mind.  
  
"W-what d-did you w-want to know?"  
  
He looked at me seriously. "Who do you like, Hinata?"  
  
_Don't Say Sasuke. Say anything else. Say you still like Naruto. You like Kiba. You like Shino. You have a scandalous crush on Shikamaru. You find Choji appealing. You find Neji mysteriously appealing. Lee seems to have a different charm. I'm having a secret affair with Gaara. Kankuro. JUST DON'T SAY SASUKE!!!  
_  
"I like you, Sasuke-kun."  
  
The words slipped out of my mouth like water through a sieve. Slowly, he leaned in and kissed me. It was my first kiss. But then, I knew. I really REALLY liked Sasuke. And he liked me back.  
  
By the time we were both back to our senses from the earth-shattering kiss (I didn't feel like details) we were lying on the grass.  
  
And then Neji walked outside with Tenten.  
  
8888888  
  
Chunin exam day.  
  
Or, as Sasuke and I decided to call it later, Judgment Day. We walked in front the testing room holding hands. I wore black khaki's, a black tank top and a bluish sweatshirt. The sweatshirt was a gift from Sasuke, and had the kanji for 'strength' in the front and 'beloved' in the back.  
  
Everyone looked at us, and I couldn't help but feel satisfied. I looked at Sasuke who gave me a smug smile. We really did like each other and not Sakura/Naruto. This was just.. something we had to finish with them.  
  
Ino, Shika, Kiba and Shino ran up to us. "Oh my god! Hinata! When? How??!" Ino was practically jumping with excitement. Shikamaru eyes his girlfriend warily. Kiba just smirked (ARGH!) and Shino.. was Shino.  
  
I laughed, the first time in awhile, and said "Doe's it really matter, Ino- chan?" After idly chatting for a while, we decided it was time to go in. Sakura was in the room. Ino, Kiba and I were still outside saying goodbye.  
  
Sasuke gave me a hug and kissed me. "Ai Shiteru Hinata," he whispered.  
  
I blushed and smiled back. "Ai Shiteru koi." I think I had to be dragged in by Ino and Kiba.  
  
8888888  
  
ME, Ino and Kiba passed the first test easily. My byukagan was a real help. While we were waiting to hear who would fight who, Sakura came over to talk to me. (Here's a note: Tenten, Naruto, Neji, Shino, Sasuke and Shika are chunins. Hinata, Sakura, Ino, and Kiba are genins.)  
  
On either side of me were Ino and Kiba, who felt the need to protect me- only verbally, I hoped. But then, Sasuke was quite a teacher...  
  
"So, Hinata-chan..." Sakura said in her sugary sweet voice (Which I winced at. My god, I hated it.) "I heard you and Sasuke-kun got together."  
  
_She had said Kun as a suffix..._  
  
"Its Sasuke-_sama_ to you, Sakura-_chan_," I said rather venomously, "And yes, I _am_ going out with _my_ Sasuke-_koi_." Sasuke would've been proud. She got all red in the face, spat out a "Good for you" to me, and left.  
  
Ino raised an eyebrow. "Damn Hinata.. you are good at that!!!" I smiled. "I really don't hate Sakura.. She just gets on my nerves..." I said. Ino and Kiba muttered agreements.  
  
I found out my first opponent was Konohamaru, who I defeated easily. My next opponent was someone I had been hoping for. Due to haw things played out, if I beat her I'd be advancing to the final part of the Chunin test. (Or is this the last part? Who in heck knows) it was Sakura.  
  
I stepped into the dusty arena. Sakura looked a little beat up. Ok, ruffled. She'd fought Kankuro, who lost, but damaged her pretty well. I sought out Sasuke's face and gave him a smile. HE sent one back. Then I focused on Sakura. I vaguely noticed that Naruto sat near 'my' group.  
  
I wasn't gonna lose.  
  
The proctor, Genma, raised his hand and yelled "Start!" in Japanese. I immediately activated my Byukagan. The silly girl threw a bunch of Shuriken at me, which I "KAITEN" –ed back at her. A few hit her arm. We then locked arms.  
  
"So, you little bitch, you got Sasuke. Huh. Never would've expected that from a weakling like y-"  
  
She was cut off as I used Heavenly Spin against her. Then kicked her hard in the stomach, sending her Sprawling. I faintly heard Ino yell "GO HINATA!"  
  
I walked over to Sakura, dragging her up. "You're the one who's weak." I said, not flinching as she suddenly dug a kunai into my shoulder. I let her go, roughly. And dug it out of my shoulder, flinging it to the side. It didn't hurt. Sasuke could take worse, so could I.  
  
Sakura stumbled up, hand sealing "Henge Bunshin no jutsu." Literally hundreds of Sakura's surrounded me. Naruto had obviously taught her this, observed by his "Yeah, Sakura!"  
  
As they rushed me, I looked at Sasuke, who winked and nodded. Time to use our special technique.  
  
I leapt into the air, aided to go higher with a chakra induced spring. Oh, I was way up there. I closed my eyes, hand sealing the critical animals before landing on 'Snake' I opened them again, looking at the Sakura's.  
  
"HINATA BLOSSUM NO JUTSU!" I yelled, placing my hands on either side of me as silver chakra filled the air around me. This chakra turned into a medley of blue, purple, pink, and orange petals, which, I knew, had literally razor sharp edges. They could hit something four times before dissipating. These all were flung towards Sakura and her clones.  
  
I remember the arena was quiet, except for Sakura's surprised "What the HELL!" Her clones disappeared in mere seconds and soon the petals attacked her. She passed out after a minute being attack, lacerated badly. I landed daintily and recalled my deadly petals.  
  
Genma said, "The winner... Hyuga Hinata."  
  
Some medic Nins passed me as I walked back into the room where the people were gathering. Ino glomped me, yelling, "OH MY GOD THAT WAS COOL, HINATA!" We were passed by Naruto who I locked eyes with for a second. I'm sure my eyes told him what I was thinking at that moment.  
  
_Take that. I'm stronger.  
_  
As soon as Ino let me go, I found myself embraced by the warmth that is Sasuke. "That really was cool, Hinata," he said, kissing my forehead. I blushed. "Well, I was taught by the cool suave Uchiha," I joked, grinning.  
  
Needless to say, I became a chunin. I had someone who loved me, as I found out two years later when he proposed. But that is another story, for another time....  
  
888888  
  
Ohh I had too much delicious fun writing that, and I'm a powerful NaruSasu fan. Looks Like SasuHina's beating them out for now.  
  
Well? Shall I leave it here? Do you want me to write some more, like on their wedding night? Or should I start another fiction? Want me to shut up? Ok?  
  
Review, please.  
  
_"No I didn't kill Kankuro...." Hides the bloody knife.  
  
Looks at her, then starts singing "Ding dong the witch is dead! Which old witch? The wicked witch! Ding dong the wicked witch is dead!!!!"  
  
Sweatdrops  
_  
WHOO! I loved the Hinata Blossum No Jutsu so much I'm changing my name!! 


End file.
